


The Despair and Blood that seeps from Wounds

by GoroNeedsHisPancakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Korekiyo the rapist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, momota is an asshole, pregame, pregame oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoroNeedsHisPancakes/pseuds/GoroNeedsHisPancakes
Summary: "The world is not fair, and often fools, cowards, liars and the selfish hide in high places." - Bryant H. McgillShuichi Saihara is mentally and physically abused at age 16. Kokichi Ouma is disregarded by his family and bullied for his appearance at the same age. When the two meet, an old people and information come to light, will it be love and hope, or defeat and despair.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi Saihara held his bruised and scarred legs close to his chest with his chest with his maimed hands that were covered in discolored bandages, his head lowed onto his knees, visibly shaking. He had been in the same position since his father left for the bar after wrecking the room, leaving it almost recognizable. The contents of Shuichi's desk and the bookshelf next to had been spilled onto the floor, almost all the books and papers scattered across the ground, along with the bookshelf itself laying on its side. His pillow and covers were strewed across the floor, 3 meters away from their original location. His room almost looked like a murder scene, featuring Shuichi as the victim. And his father wanted it all put back into place by the time he got back. As much as he feared disobeying him, even an hour since his departure, Shuichi had yet to leave his spot.  
15 minutes later, his head whipped up as fast as his sore neck would allow at the sound of knocking at his door. Was it him? Surely he would've gone straight to bed if he got drunk.

Or did he come back to his room to do more damage in his intoxicated state? Shuichi's shoulder's stiffened at the multiple questions rapidly going through his mind. His shoulders only lowered slightly when he heard a feminine voice on the other side. Finally deciding to get up, Shuichi fought the white-hot pain he felt as he walked to the door to the hallway. He only opened the door enough to show his face and to hide the destruction of his room. "Do you need anything mom?" He asked as politely as he could muster. He already knew both his parents didn't love that much, or at all, but his mother was a little more lenient than the other. 

The middle aged woman sighed. "The bath water's ready, you might as well use it now."  
"Thank you."

He closed the door, eyeing the books. He picked up a small burgundy book before smoothing the pages that folded in on themselves the best he could. Maybe he was one of those pages. No matter how much you try, they couldn't go back to the way they were.


	2. Claimed Lips, Everlasting Hell

A small square bandage silently fell to the ground, an inch away from the foot of its owner, who leaned heavily against a wall of faded red lockers,as he stared towards his feet, rather than the moss green eyes that glowered at him from above. “Sooo.. Would you be so kind to tell me where you were..?” Korekiyo asked, leaning down towards Kokichi Ouma, who shook slightly from how close he was to the other.  
The taller one traced his finger along the red inch-long line on the smaller boy’s cheek. Hearing nothing but silence, he asked another question. “Where did this come from.. I didn’t see this yesterday..”  
“I-I just scratched myself, that’s all.” Kokichi meekly stuttered, flinching at the touch.

High-schoolers walked casually behind the two, as if it was normal that the 6’2 boy towering over the smaller boy who was a foot under him, cowering in fear while the other mentally and physically pinned him against the lockers.

“I heard from Momota that you were looking at another boy, Shuichi Saihara wasn’t it..?”

The purple-haired boy froze. He knew where this was going. “I was paired with him in class, n-nothing more.” The eyes that looked down at him felt like they were starting to bore into his skull. Korekiyo leaned down further, using this spare hand to lift Kokichi’s face so his green eyes started into the other’s violet ones, before forcefully bringing their lips together.

Kokichi visibly flinched, weakly pushing on Korekiyo away, although after a few short moments his arms went limp. When the taller begrudgingly separated them both for air, he slightly pulled the other before leaning towards his ear. “You should already know who you belong to by know who you belong to..” he slowly whispered.

Only silence followed, although Kokichi shoulders sagged, showing that he was well aware of the hell he was forced to live through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-'' Sorry for the late chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at writing -.-''


End file.
